Comforts of a ghost
by annaaaabv
Summary: Cuando muere Jiraiya, Tsunade tiene problemas enfrentándose a su muerte, y se acuerda de las de su hermano y Dan. ¿Cómo puede recuperarse de esta devastadora pérdida cuando el hombre que la había ayudado a sobrellevar las anteriores ya no está a su lado?


**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni la historia me pertenecen. Pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** y a **EscapingxXxReality **respectivamente.

Si queréis leer la historia original la encontraréis en mis favoritos, bajo el mismo título.

La 5ª Hokage dobló el córner del edificio. Sus zapatos de tacón resonaban en el abandonado vestíbulo. El desolador ruido sólo reiteraba el hecho de que estaba dolorosamente sola.

Pero eso era lo que había querido, por supuesto.

Tsunade había decidido que mientras dejaba el descifre del último mensaje de Jiraiya en las talentosas manos de Shikamaru, ella se trasladaría a un lugar más privado para reunir sus pensamientos y emociones antes de verse enfrentada a la revelación de las últimas palabras de su viejo amigo.

El arrebato de Naruto sólo había empeorado su estado emocional.

Ella sabía que su acusación la había afectado tan profundamente porqué tenía razón.

Sabía que no debía haber dejado a Jiraiya enfrentarse a su antiguo alumno solo. Pero también sabía que aunque lo superaba en autoridad, él había pasado muchas de las mismas cosas que ella, y poseía la misma sabiduría y conocimiento – por no mencionar el talento- que ella.

Él cumplía cada requisito para el título de Hokage; si no fuera porque había rechazado la posición en primer lugar, ahora estaría sentado en ese escritorio en su lugar.

Así que ella no tenía ningún derecho a retenerlo.

"Ese viejo idiota". Su voz era áspera, cubierta con un matiz de ira. Estaba sólo presente para evitar dar paso al dolor.

De alguna forma Tsunade se encontró en la cima del edificio Hokage, en el borde del balcón.

El tiempo estaba nublado; sombrías nubes grises se levantaban las unas contra las otras mientras el viento altivo se arremolinaba y descendía, encontrando los rubios mechones sueltos que enmarcaban la cara engañosamente joven de Tsunade y los mandaba de vuelta pasadas sus orejas.

Entonces la golpeó el aroma; algo entre el olor a pino que venía del bosque de los alrededores y la húmeda amenaza de lluvia. Eso le recordó algo, algo que se encontraba muy hondo en su memoria y, aunque una parte de ella sabía que dolería y quería resistirse, su corazón pedía con insistencia los fragmentos de escenas pasadas que revoloteaban delante de ella, persuadiéndolos para que se unieran y se reprodujeran una vez más en su mente…

xXx

_Ella jadeaba fuertemente, ahogándose en sus propias lágrimas, su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, que a su vez lo estaban en la barandilla del balcón, mirando todo Konoha._

"…_Tsunade?" La voz habló muy bajo, en un tono casi vacilante. _

_Rápidamente, como para intentar salvar un poco de su dignidad, Tsunade se secó las lágrimas discretamente con uno de sus antebrazos antes de levantar la cabeza para encontrarse con su visitante._

_Una fría ráfaga de viento la golpeó, helando sus mejillas de forma que podía sentir el contorno de las lágrimas que había intentado borrar._

_Al instante se despejó, intentando ignorar el hecho de que su húmeda cara estaba más que probablemente descolorida por la pena y sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre. _

"_Jiraiya." Lo saludó, notando los problemas que tenía en mantener su voz lo suficientemente firme para pronunciar esas tres simples sílabas._

"_Ey… ¿estás bien?"_

_Tsunade pudo advertir que él inmediatamente rechazó esa pregunta, y su ojo se movió ligeramente mientras se reprendía mentalmente por haber preguntado algo tan estúpido._

_Pero ella no tenía ni la energía ni la fuerza para contestarle con brusquedad y hacerse la fuerte como haría normalmente. Todo lo que le ofreció fue un poco entusiasta "Estoy bien". Seguido de un patético lloriqueo. _

_Él notó la ausencia de su fuego habitual al instante._

"_He…oído lo que le ha pasado a Dan. Tsunade, no tienes que-"_

"_Mira Jiraiya." Dijo con brusquedad, agradecida de poder utilizar el tono habitual de su voz esta vez. "No necesito que intentes animarme, ¿de acuerdo? ¡ Lo único que quiero ahora mismo es estar sola!"_

_Pero, oh Dios, si supiera lo que en realidad temía estarlo…_

_Tsunade se volvió rápidamente, esperando que Jiraiya no alcanzara a ver la mentira en sus ojos._

_Hubo silencio un largo rato. Tsunade casi creyó que él finalmente había marchado tan silenciosamente como había llegado. La soledad empezó a aumentar en su pecho nada más pensarlo._

_El escalofriante viento rompía detrás suyo; alguien la estaba protegiendo de éste. _

_Una mano se posó en su hombro. La observó, reconociendo las descuidadas uñas de Jiraiya. Pensó en apartarla, pero la calidez filtrándose en su ropa y empapando su piel la tentaba a hacer lo contrario._

"_Tsunade." Su voz era suave, tranquilizadora, mientras susurraba cerca de su oreja. "No puedes fingir que no duele. Déjalo ir."_

_¿Y mostrar debilidad? ¡Ella era tan ninja como él, y a __**él**__ nunca lo había visto llorar!_

_Lo empujó hacia atrás, lejos de ella, y se dio la vuelta a ras de la barandilla._

"_¡Lo único que necesito dejar ir es ira!"_

_Ira por no haber podido ayudar a Dan. Ira por ser tan__** inútil, **__para él __**y **__para Nawaki._

_Jiraiya bajó la mirada hasta el suelo que los separaba, antes de levantar los brazos en un gesto de autocomplacencia. "Lo que sea para ayudarte Tsunade."_

_¿Estaba ofreciendo su propio cuerpo como saco para descargar sus emociones?_

_¿Estaba dispuesto a recibir el castigo por sus defectos?_

_¿Por qué?_

_No era como si no le hubiera dado unos cuantos golpes en el pasado- pero esos que se merecía._

_Él no tenía nada que ver con esto._

_Jiraiya suspiró al ver que dudaba, y bajó sus brazos. _

"_Hay que ver Tsunade. Tú nunca dejabas escapar una oportunidad como esta antes. Quizás estoy finalmente-"¿Llegando a algún sitio? No, no. Debería guardar comentarios como ese para él. Acababa de perder a un amante – alguien importante para ella. No era momento para eso. A pesar de su instantáneo deseo de sustituir ese importante papel, se dio cuenta que esto no trataba sobre él, y que debía esforzarse por mantener sus emociones fuera de la ecuación._

"_¿Quizás tú qué?" Lo desafió, sus ojos incitándolo a decirlo._

_Silencio. Él indefenso, se encogió de hombros._

"_¿Quizás__** qué**__?" _

_Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, la cara de Jiraiya completamente calmada y seria._

"_Quizás estoy empezando a entenderte, Tsunade."_

_Eso era una flagrante mentira. Sabía que nunca podría entender esa mujer._

"_Tch." Fue su respuesta. "¿Por qué querrías?"_

_Se volvió de espaldas a él, sus ojos observando las oscuras nubes encima suyo._

_Él aprovechó la oportunidad para avanzar hasta su lado, inclinándose contra la barandilla, sus ojos examinando el cielo gris, también._

"_Todas las personas a mi alrededor acaban muriendo." Continuó. "Si fueras listo, estarías corriendo hacia las montañas."_

"_Peh." Se burló. "Si fuera listo, ya habría descubierto una manera de que te casaras conmigo." Miró a Tsunade con una sonrisa de suficiencia._

"_Bueno, entonces." Replicó. "Diría que la única cosa que has conseguido es etiquetarte oficialmente como un imbécil."_

"_¡Haha! Nada que decir." _

_Captó un atisbo de sonrisa en la cara de Tsunade antes de que volviera a mirar a la ciudad. Era pequeña- una leve inclinación de los labios, realmente. Pero estaba allí. Y él era quién la había puesto._

"_Mira, Tsunade." Su cara se tornó seria mientras los dos miraban la multitud en las calles de la villa debajo suyo, preparándose para la lluvia. "Las personas mueren. Es parte de la vida de un ninja. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste por Nawaki- y por Dan. No es que no fueras lo suficientemente buena. No es que te faltara la habilidad necesaria para salvarlos. Simplemente era su hora. Todo lo que podías hacer era estar allí por Dan. Hacerle saber que lo querías, y que lo echarás de menos- que no murió en vano; murió protegiendo alguien importante- tú. Necesitaba saber que estará en tus pensamientos; que nunca lo olvidarás. Tú le diste eso. Es todo lo que un hombre necesita."_

_Jiraiya avistó un movimiento, y giró la cabeza para ver la mano de Tsunade cubriendo su boca, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras más lágrimas saladas encontraban camino hacia la superficie._

_La cara de Jiraiya se tensó en incertidumbre mientras alargaba una mano, pero paraba en medio del aire. Quería consolarla- abrazarla y hacerle saber que no estaba sola- que esto no era el final. Pero no estaba seguro si tenía el derecho a hacerlo._

_Pestañeó, sorprendido, al tiempo que ella, por voluntad propia, estrechó el espacio que había entre los dos y se lanzó a sus brazos, su cuerpo fundiéndose con el de él, sus manos agarrando su camiseta intentando acercarlo aun más. Él podía oír los sordos sollozos de ella en su pecho, y el corazón le dolía por su angustia. Latía en consonancia con cada nuevo brote de frescas lágrimas que surcaban la cara de Tsunade y quedaban enterradas en su camiseta._

_Qué tormento, caviló. Aquí estaba, quedando calado hasta los huesos por una mujer que nunca podría tener, por lágrimas que nunca serían para él._

_No. Se corrigió rápidamente. Nunca querría que pasara por esto por mí- por mi culpa._

_Colocó los brazos alrededor de ella confortablemente, y estuvieron así un minuto o dos hasta que el suelo a su alrededor empezó a oscurecer. Parecía que el cielo tenía sus propias lágrimas…_

_Jiraiya empezó a encaminarse lentamente hacia la puerta que conducía al interior del edificio, tirando de Tsunade suavemente. Su trasegada respiración paró durante un momento para mirarlo con ojos mojados e inquisitivos._

_Él le dedico una dulce sonrisa. "Está lloviendo. Deberíamos entrar."_

_Sus ojos ámbar miraron alrededor para confirmar que estaba, en efecto, lloviendo, y lo dejó conducirla hacia dentro._

_Después de encontrar unas cuantas toallas y empezar a secarse tan bien como podían, Jiraiya se dio cuenta que Tsunade estaba mirando por la ventana, con la mirada perdida mirando la lluvia golpear el vidrio._

_Sin duda estaba pensando en Dan otra vez. Esperando haber aprovechado su oportunidad para, como mínimo, ofrecerle un poco de consuelo, y sin querer molestarla más, lanzó la toalla encima de su hombro y empezó a andar silenciosamente por el vestíbulo, en dirección contraria._

"_Jiraiya…"_

_Su voz estaba cubierta de una emoción que no pudo reconocer, y que lo atrajo lo suficiente como para parar y girarse._

_Ella aun miraba por la ventana, pero cuando detectó que los pasos de Jiraiya habían cesado, se giró para mirarlo._

"_Gracias."_

_Sus ojos brillaban con sincero agradecimiento._

_Él inclinó la cabeza en gesto de reconocimiento. "Cuando quieras, Tsunade."_

_Ella bajó su cabeza anticipando su marcha._

"_Mientras me prometas algo."_

_Tsunade miró a Jiraiya para encontrarse de nuevo con sus ojos, que brillaban insinuando una sonrisa._

"_Sé que puede parecer algo estúpido ahora mismo y todo eso pero…cuando llegue mi hora…prométeme que no derramarás una sola lágrima."_

_Ella no pudo evitar el pequeño ruido que escapó de su garganta al oír su extraña petición. Era algo entre una burla y un jadeo._

_Pero él esperó pacientemente su respuesta, y después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, ésta no podía negarle una._

"_De acuerdo Jiraiya."Dijo, su voz aun resentida por el dolor- aunque ya no lo sentía tan intensamente como antes. "Te lo prometo."_

_xXx_

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar su pequeño pero significativo encuentro.

Él siempre había estado allí por ella- de todas las maneras posibles.

Y _había_ muerto protegiendo aquellos que le importaban.

Había muerto por la villa que lo había criado y entrenado.

Había muerto por su estudiante, Naruto.

Y había muerto… por ella.

Pero a pesar de que siempre había estado allí por ella, ella no podía perdonarse por no haber estado allí por él… ni siquiera al final.

Como había estado por Nawaki. Como había estado por Dan.

"_Necesitaba saber que estará en tus pensamientos; que nunca lo olvidarás. Tú le diste eso. Es todo lo que un hombre necesita."_

¿Jiraiya sabía eso? ¿Que ella estaba pensando en él? ¿Que había _sufrido_ por él?

Sus ojos estaban al borde de las lágrimas; su respiración se atascaba en su pecho.

"_Prométeme que no derramarás una sola lágrima."_

Sí. Él lo sabía.

Siempre había sabido que nunca se daría cuenta de lo que le quería… hasta que lo perdiera. Él sabía que nunca lo olvidaría.

Pero nunca había querido que se sintiera dolida por su muerte.

Nunca había querido hacerle daño.

Pestañeando para forzar el salado líquido bajo sus párpados, soltó un pequeño suspiro al oscuro cielo.

"Viejo idiota."

Dijo con cariño.

"Claro que no te olvidaré."

Dándole la espalda al balcón, cruzó la puerta, y entró justo cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer.


End file.
